Thunder, Rain, and A Plan For Revenge
by ScarletRose99
Summary: ...Because the next time he even sees me, my kukri will be at his throat. I knew he was purposely not killing me, I mean if he really wanted me dead, I'd be dead already. He wanted a fight. And I would give it to him. And he would die.


The claps of thunder that rattled the wooden structure of the base walls brought a smile playing across my lips. Thunder promised rain, and rain spoke the word of victory before the battle even started. Normally sitting in the base preparing to hear the siren that signaled the battle to start was nerve wracking, questions of who would live, who would die, who would win? And the adrenaline coursing through the entire team's veins just made tensions worse. But not today, not for me anyway, rain wasn't the enemy, the rain promised my personal success.

The other teams Sniper is who I'm after. He was my enemy naturally, we were both Snipers, it almost seemed as though we competed, but isn't that what this whole war was? Competing? I knew he'd be after me today, the rain was a perfect opportunity to take out your nemesis and get the revenge you want, but I hope he knew and was prepared for me, because tonight would be the last night he even sees me, because the next time he even sees me, my kukri will be at his throat. I knew he was purposely not killing me, I mean if he really wanted me dead, I'd be dead already. He wanted a fight. And I would give it to him.

And he would die.

When the siren blared through the sounds of the rain, I remained sitting on the bench in the resupply, an even broader grin playing across my face.

"What're you all smilin' about? It's rainin' shits n' bricks out there!"

Scout's voice brings me from my gleeful daze, and I drop the expression back to my normal passive one.

"I like the rain." I murmur, standing up with a grunt, and sling my rifle over one shoulder while pulling my hat onto my head, pushing my blonde bangs above my eyebrows. I make my way behind Scout and fallow him slowly out of the resupply.

The air was cold, sending chills up my spine and goose bumps across my arms. I inhaled the sharp moist air and I couldn't help but smile as the droplets began to pelt my clothes and prickle my bare skin. I tilted my face upward towards the sky, letting the cold rain hit my face, and I watched the white lightening dance across the sky. The sounds of gunfire matched the sound of thunder, which I enjoyed.

Instead of making my usual way to the Sniper's nest, I walk down the stairs casually and I watch Engineer's sentry mow down intruders as they tried to enter the court yard.

As I leave the courtyard, from the corner of my eye, I see smoke dissipate into the air, and I'm aware of a light whooshing sound, and the smell of cigarette hits me. I swiftly pull the kukri from my belt and swing it around behind me, and I'm not surprised when it meets flesh, and warm blood sprays onto my arm as my blade enters the enemy Spy's neck. He lets out a surprised gurgled cry as he crumpled to the ground, sending his cigarette flying out of his mouth in a spew of blood. I step on the cigarette, smashing it into the sand, putting out the cherry of the cigarette and look down at the dying Spy pitifully.

"Tip of advice, quit smoking." I murmur to him as I watch him take his final breath and fall completely limp on the floor. I walk unfazed out of the base, into more of the storm, the rain began to slate down sideways as the wind began to kick up, which caused a bit of an issue for accuracy.

I quickly begin to jog across the bridge, wiping away the cold wet hair that now clung to my forehead and into my eyes. It felt as though needles were prickling my skin, and I had to double check that there wasn't a Medic shooting at me, to be sure it was just the powerful rain.

I smiled as I was able to quickly enter the other team's base unseen. I slide along the wall by the entrance that was shadowed, allowing myself to blend into the dark wooden wall. I slowly pressed my back up against the wall and slide into the light and peer around the corner.

And that's when I heard it.


End file.
